1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to glass cutting machines, and particularly, to a glass cutting machine capable of automatically transporting glass plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A glass cutting machine includes a worktable and a cutting mechanism positioned above the worktable. In use, a glass substrate is positioned on the worktable, and then the cutting mechanism separates or dices the glass substrate. After the glass substrate is machined, the glass substrate is taken out of the worktable, and another glass substrate is positioned on the worktable. However, the glass substrate is generally moved by hand, and thus the glass substrate is easily dirtied or smudged. In addition, the machined glass substrate has a sharp edge, and thus, an operator can easily sustain cuts from the glass substrate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.